


A Kit's Cry

by Idhren15



Series: The Blood You Hate [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, Fantastic Racism, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Kit Keith, Ulaz is a dad, allura is horrible, keith has kit instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15
Summary: The last thing Ulaz expected to find on an altean ship was a galran kit- but that was exactly what he stumbled across.Set in an AU where Keith never gets cured from the druid's quintessence blast (in season 1), and his galra heritage is brought to light.





	A Kit's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen plenty of galra Keith AUs, but what about one where the team _don't_ accept him?
> 
> This short story is set in an AU where Keith transforms after the quintessence hit, and his team are much less accepting. 
> 
> Update 10/2/19: I've now written a prequel! A Kit's Blood :)

Ulaz darted through the ship's corridors, his senses on high alert as avoided the occupants. They were fighters, yes, but inexperienced ones, and it was easy to disarm them. A little _too_ easy, which was why he was on such high alert. An Altean ship approaching his base? Suspicions were bound to arise.

He thought he recognised one of the ship's occupants, but before he could put a memory to the face, a frightened cry distracted him.

Ulaz froze. That was the cry of a _kit._

There was a kit on this ship, and his instincts would not let him ignore it.

He changed course, running towards the source of the sound, though the kit only let out a couple more whimpers. Rounding the corner, he swiftly hacked into the controls by the door, forcing it open to reveal a bedroom. It was bare, with only a bed and small nightstand, joined onto another small room that Ulaz presumed to be a toilet. And huddled in the corner by the bed, was a very frightened kit.

Ulaz deactivated his mask and let out a soothing rumble as he approached the kit, who whined in response. He knelt so he was level with the kit, and barely managed to suppress a gasp. The kit was quite large for one of his age, but small for a galra, and his skin, despite being purple, was furless except for a mop of black on the top of his head. His yellow eyes held irises of a deep blue-gray, wide with fear, and the pointed ears sticking out from the black fur flickered nervously. A tail curled around his left leg, which to Ulax's horror had a cuff around the ankle, attached to a chain on the wall. It was long enough for the kit to move around the room and go to the toilet, but short enough to prevent him from going out of the door.

"Who are you?" the kit stammered.

"My name is Ulaz," the adult responded, "How did you caught here, little one? Where are your parents?"

The kit began to shake, hugging his knees to his chest as his tail swished in agitation. "My dad's dead," he whispered brokenly, "I never knew my mum." Tears streamed down his cheeks then, and Ulaz instinctively wrapped the kit in his embrace, purring softly in an attempt to soothe the kit.

"Th-they hate me," he sobbed, "I didn't do anything, I just got hurt, and then I _changed_ , and now they hate me, but _I didn't know_..."

Ulaz continued purring, rubbing his hand against the kit's ears. "I'll get you out of here, kit. I promise."

The kit stiffened. "Are you...with the Empire?"

"No, kit. I'm part of a galran resistance group," Ulaz replied, and the kit seemed to relax instantly.

"There's good galra?"

"Yes."

"Oh." The kit exhaled, all remaining tension fading from his body, and he relaxed more into Ulaz's embrace. "They think all galra are bad," he mumbled, "that _I'm_ bad."

Ulaz opened his mouth to respond, but was suddenly aware of a presence in the doorway. It was the person he'd recognised, and now he put a name to the face. _The Champion._

"Get away from Keith!" the human yelled, his prosthetic lighting up purple. The kit- Keith, he presumed, though that wasn't a very galran name- let out a whine and pressed further into Ulaz. He gently untangled Keith's tail from where it had wrapped around his arm, and stood, reaching for his blade.

"Champion," he said, and the man froze. 

"You freed me... Ulaz?" 

"Yes. But tell me, why do you have a kit held prisoner?" he asked sternly, gesturing to Keith.

The Champion sighed. "We had to take precautions. I had forgotten about you, and that there may be some good galra. When Keith's true form was revealed..."

"I didn't know," the kit whimpered, "Shiro, I told you, I didn't know."

The Champion's - Shiro's - eyes softened. "I believe you, Keith," he murmured, his arm deactivating as he stepped into the room, "But this wasn't my decision."

Ulaz adopted a protective position, growl rising in his throat, but Keith struggled to his feet and gently nudged Ulaz aside. 

"Shiro won't hurt me," he said plainly.

"And I won't hurt him." Ulaz relaxed his frame slightly. "Paladin, I suggest you release the kit to me, if you would only be keeping him captive here."

"He's here because he knows too much," a posh, feminine voice stated. Ulaz turned to see an altean standing in the doorway. _Princess Allura._

"Then let me take him to my headquarters. He will be safe there, with fellow galra that hate the Empire as much as you do," Ulaz responded.

"How can I trust you? You're _galra_ ," the princess sneered, and Keith cowered at the tone. 

"He's also here because he doesn't want to leave," Shiro added, more quietly.

Ulaz turned to the shaking kit. "You don't want to leave? Even though they did this to you?"

Keith whined, then his cheeks flushed at the noise, though why he was embarrassed Ulaz didn't understand. It was perfectly natural for kits to prefer non-verbal communication.

"I care," he mumbled, "They were my friends, and I was part of their team."

Ulaz frowned. The team? Voltron? He had heard rumours that the Red Paladin was a different person now, but the original team had all been human. The kit couldn't have been one of them.

Unless... 

He scrutinised the kit further, taking in the strange characteristics- such as only having fur on his head- and realised that he was a hybrid. A human-galra hybrid, from the looks of it.

A hybrid whose galran genes had been activated by unnatural means.

A hybrid who hadn't been aware of his galran heritage until that moment. 

A hybrid who was living on a ship with a very racist altean.

Blood boiled under Ulaz's skin, fury for the mistreatment of the kit, but before he could make a move he was violently thrown across the room as something hit the ship. Keith fell as far as the chain would allow, jerking to a stop with a pained cry, and Shiro grunted as his back slammed into a wall. Only the altean princess remained unaffected, grabbing onto the doorway so she wouldn't be thrown like the others.

"Shiro, get to your lion!" she commanded, and the man responded without even a glance at Keith. The ship righted itself, and Keith crumbled to the floor, clutching at his ankle and whimpering.

"Shh, kit," Ulaz rumbled, "I'll get you help -"

"No," the princess snapped, "If you really are our ally, then you will help us in this fight. Then we will see about an alliance."

Ulaz glared but nodded, gently embracing the kit before he left. 

"I'll be back for you, I promise," he whispered.

He didn't come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry if anyone's a little out of character, a prequel would probably explain their actions better. 
> 
> If you'd be interested in a prequel and/or more expansion of this AU then let me know in the comments ^-^


End file.
